The invention is based on an injection valve for fuel injection system of internal combustion engines, comprising a movable valve element arranged to cooperate with a fixed valve seat provided in a nozzle body. It has already been proposed to provide an insert in an injection valve downstream of the valve seat, the insert being pressed with a milled tang into a guide bore; adjacent thereto, the insert has a metering section which has a cylindrical configuration. An embodiment of this kind requires additional expenditure for producing the milled tang and for precise machining of the metering section.